


Если бы у Рамси был пулемет

by Lalile



Series: Если бы... [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalile/pseuds/Lalile
Summary: Сиквел фанфика "Если бы Рамси купили велосипед..."AU: 1916 год, I Мировая война, битва на Сомме.





	1. Самострельщики

— Где ваш командир?  
— Этого Лораса-пидораса только на хрен посылать, — сплюнул через дыру в зубах солдат.  
За такой ответ у себя во взводе Рамси без колебаний двинул бы в зубы, увеличив дыру, но и чужого подчиненного научить субординации ему при случае труда не составило бы.  
— Так где, говоришь, ваш командир? — с обманчивой мягкостью поинтересовался он снова.  
— В штаб вызвали, ваша бродь, — вытянулся по стройке смирно, то ли только теперь разглядев погоны, то ли уловив угрозу во взгляде рядовой. — Третий час как ушел.  
Поначалу Рамси наивно думал, что война сродни охоте — выживает тут самый умный, выносливый и терпеливый. Но очень быстро, после первой же газовой атаки понял, что это не так — на войне жизнями распоряжается случайность. Это открытие не понравилось Рамси совершенно. Он не собирался позволять случайности окончить его жизнь в корчах на дне какого-нибудь окопа, с облеванным противогазом на морде.  
Газовые атаки и артиллерийские обстрелы Рамси нервировали, вызывая чувство беспомощной злости, а вот битва с противником лицом к лицу и особенно походы в разведку действительно были сродни охоте. Охотничьи навыки, быстрота и смекалка, наряду с высоким уровнем смертности среди младшего офицерского состава привели к тому, что за полтора года в армии Рамси из рядового превратился в лейтенанта Сноу.  
Под навесом у штаба рядочком сидели несколько молодых офицеров, судя по покрасневшим носам и кислым рожам тоже из передислоцированных ночью частей и давно дожидающиеся своей очереди. Рамси прошел мимо них, дернул дверь и, ввалившись внутрь, козырнул:  
— Лейтенант Сноу прибыл в ваше распоряжение, сэр.  
— Почему без стука? И без вызова? — всполошился бурдюк с погонами генерала. Руки и губы у него блестели жиром, на столе поверх штабной карты стояли тарелки и фужер.  
— Лейтенант Сноу прибыл в ваше распоряжение, сэр, — отчеканил кто-то за спиной Рамси. Тот повернул голову и увидел чернявого, с поджатыми губами и сдвинутыми бровями парня.  
— Какой еще Сноу? И почему без вызова? — вопросил жирдяй, грозно приподнимаясь. Точнее, он, наверное, думал, что грозно, а, на взгляд Рамси, скорее смешно, как кабан, поднятый Вонючкой с лежки.  
— Генерал Слинт, лейтенант Сноу, прибыл по вашему вызову, сэр, — отчеканил чернявый, выдвигаясь вровень с Рамси. Видать, надоело ждать голодным за стенкой, пока эта свинья жрет.  
— Прибыли и ждите, пока вас пригласят, — пробурчал Слинт. — А вы кто?  
— Лейтенант Сноу, седьмой артиллерийский полк, сэр. Прибыл в ваше временное распоряжение в рамках передислокации, — отрапортовал Рамси.  
— Вы что, братья? — Слинт переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Нет, сэр, — хором ответили лейтенанты Сноу.  
— Странно, — что тут странного, Рамси решительно не понимал. Подумаешь, совпадение. — Ладно, зовите остальных, — генерал сделал знак денщику убирать со стола.  
— Капитан Тирелл, сэр, — первым из вошедших приложил руку к козырьку смазливый, томный вьюношь с осиной талией. Фамилия показалась Рамси смутно знакомой.  
— Капитан Старк, сэр, — козырнул еще один, рыжий, с северным, шотландским акцентом, и Рамси разом вспомнил, и кто такие Старки, и где слышал фамилию Тирелл.  
— Лейтенант Грейджой, сэр, — протянул еще один, тоже смазливый и какой-то расхлябанный.

— Так ты, что, правда, тоже Сноу? — переспросил лейтенант Грейджой, когда офицеры, получив указания, толпой высыпали из штаба. — А откуда?  
— Из Дредфорда, — нехотя процедил Рамси.  
Грейджой хохотнул, стукнув себя по ляжке.  
— А тебя часом не Джон зовут?  
— Нет, — переведя взгляд на второго Сноу, Рамси заметил, как тот напрягся.  
— Это хорошо, а то б мы не знали, как вас различать: одного роста, оба лейтенанты, оба Сноу, оба бастарды.  
Бастард Старка совершенно глупо, по-мальчишески сорвался, врезав Грейджою по самодовольной роже прямо перед штабом. Рамси молча наблюдал, как Сноу с Грейджоем катаются по грязи, а Старк с Тиреллом пытаются их разнять, не слишком при этом испачкавшись. Когда на шум во дворе выглянули генерал Слинт и полковник Торне, драчуны ожидаемо получили двое суток гауптвахты.  
За прошедшие после приходской школы годы Рамси научился относиться к таким, как Грейджой, спокойней, а мстить более изощренно, нежели ударом кулаком в зубы.  
Впрочем, с учетом того, что следующие три дня пришлось провести за рытьем и укреплением окопов, Джон Сноу, возможно, был не такой уж и дурак.

После рытья окопов их неделю гоняли на учениях, потом еще неделю по позициям бошей непрерывно работала артиллерия, а потом передислоцированные части бросили в наступление. Рамси к такому уже привык, а вот новички, вроде Грейджоя, Старка и второго Сноу, шепотом, после совещаний в штабе, возмущались отсутствием логики.  
Отсутствие логики во всем этом было далеко не самым худшим. Хуже было то, к каким потерям оно приводило. Раз за разом, несколько дней их бросали штурмовать немецкие позиции, и слой трупов, по которым они лезли в атаку, становился все толще.  
Кого-то из новичков рвало, даже без газа. Слышались причитания Грейджоя:  
— Твари, они же прицельно стреляют по офицерам! А наши уроды, тоже хороши: кто додумался, чтобы офицерская форма так выделялась!  
Артиллерия, поддерживая наступление, зачастую лупила без разбора своих и чужих. «Прилетало» и от бошей. Но первую линию немецкой обороны после четырёх дней атак, сумасшедших по расточительности людских ресурсов, занять все же удалось.  
Вместо того, чтобы подсчитать потери и ужаснуться, командование отдало приказ штурмовать вторую линию, сразу, не давая противнику отдохнуть и укрепиться. Своим, впрочем, тоже.

— Билижаб! Ховайся, кто может! — пронеслось над окопами.  
Бошевский дирижабль приближался, тень скользила по неровной, покрытой воронками от взрывов земле. Таких Рамси еще не видел — этот был больше по размеру и вообще… другой.  
Солдаты скрючились в окопе, ожидая начала обстрела. Дирижабль подтянулся ближе и ниже, но все же не настолько, чтобы его можно было достать из пулемета. А потом открыл огонь.  
Такие моменты Рамси, что называется, жопой чуял. За секунды до начала стрельбы он знал, что она начнется, за мгновения до взрыва каким-то звериным чутьем угадывал, где рванет. Может, именно поэтому оставался до сих пор жив, проведя полтора года в этой мясорубке. Некоторые из «старых» солдат его взвода знали за ним такую особенность и в моменты обстрелов старались держаться поближе.  
Дирижабль вел обстрел, двигаясь вдоль окопов и периодически зависая. Рамси пытался прикинуть, сколько снарядов боши уже расстреляли. По его подсчетам выходило, что обстрел скоро должен закончиться.  
Внезапно вместо того, чтобы сбросить очередной снаряд, с дирижабля вывесили наружу толстую веревку. Рамси напряженно застыл, подняв голову. Что за?..  
Мгновением позже с конца шланга, разрастаясь, начало опускаться вниз зеленоватое облако.  
— Газы! Хлор! Мочи тряпки и вон из окопов! — заорал Рамси.  
Именно хлор имеет зеленоватый оттенок и его быстро прибивает к земле, в окопы и низменности — Рамси знал это не из инструктажа. Плеснув из фляги на марлю противогаза, он одним из первых полез наружу. Ближайшая возвышенность — холм, поросший кустарником — находился метрах в двухстах от окопа, и на нем располагалась немецкая батарея.  
Боши разом открыли огонь, пока еще позволяла видимость, с дирижабля и с батареи. Снаряды рвались, земля комьями взлетала на воздух вместе с оторванными частями человеческих тел, хлор оседал. А Рамси продолжал бежать к возвышенности. Падать и ползти. Вставать и бежать. Он знал, что его взвод следует за ним. Уже не тридцать человек, но все, кто способен передвигаться. Противогаз сильно затруднял дыхание, не говоря уже о видимости, но Рамси был настроен выжить. Любой ценой.  
И тут произошло что-то странное. Сменилось освещение — оно внезапно стало более тусклым. Сначала Рамси подумал, что это облако хлора заслонило солнце, но подняв голову, обнаружил над собой самые обычные облака. А еще вдруг понял, что куда-то исчез противогаз, а разгар лета вокруг сменился глубокой осенью.  
Под Рамси всхрапнула лошадь и, удивившись еще больше, он увидел, что вокруг рядами стоят люди в странной, старинной одежде, с копьями, луками и мечами.  
— Лорд Болтон, мальчишку привели, — сказал кто-то, и обернувшись на голос, Рамси со все возрастающим изумлением понял, что обращаются к нему. Не веря, он на всякий случай, внимательно огляделся в поисках лорда Русе, но вместо него заметил на противоположном конце поля группу всадников, во главе которой ехал кто-то смутно знакомый.  
Да это же лейтенант Джон Сноу собственной персоной! Зрение у Рамси было отменное, поэтому однофамильца он разглядел даже с такого расстояния, и его разобрало на смех. Выходит, они все-таки погибли оба и причем одновременно.  
— Отпускать мальчишку, млорд? — послышалось сзади.  
— Отпускай, — кивнул Рамси, и все исчезло так же внезапно, как появилось. Он оказался на спине, воздуха катастрофически не хватало, в голове взрывались звезды от сыпавшихся ударов. Но, странное дело, словно со стороны, Рамси слышал собственный, булькающий от скопившейся во рту крови смех, с изумлением осознавая, что получает от испытываемой боли удовольствие, граничащее с восторгом.  
— Ваш бродь, да очнись уже, — будто сквозь вату услышал Рамси, получив очередной тычок в челюсть. Он с трудом разлепил веки и увидел над собой покрытую пятнами грязи и крови, озабоченную рожу кислого Алена, своего денщика.  
— Улетел? — хрипло поинтересовался Рамси.  
— Улетел, ваша бродь, так точно, — подтвердил Ален.  
Рамси попытался приподняться и осмотреться. Он лежал за валуном, на полпути от окопа до немецкой батареи. Дирижабля в небе не было, в воздухе все еще ощущался запах хлора, а горло першило.  
— Че так тихо? — прокашлявшись, уточнил он, на всякий случай.  
— Дык, снаряды закончились, что у бошей, что у нас, — подтвердил его догадку Ален. — Передых.  
Вместе они отползли назад, к окопам. Там уже орудовала медсанчасть, сортируя мертвых, тяжело и легко раненых.

Перекусив подгоревшим безвкусным месивом, Рамси отправился в тыл, доложить о ходе боев этой жирной свинье Слинту.  
— Было нас тридцать храбрых парней, осталось двадцать, — надтреснутым голосом напевал кто-то из солдат.  
Из госпитальной палатки доносились вопли и стоны. Сливаясь, звуки образовывали наводящую уныние какофонию. Немецкая батарея не была взята, а значит, завтра бой за высоту продолжится.  
Чуть поодаль Рамси заметил толпу солдат. Приглядевшись, он обнаружил, что в центре сборища телега, с которой толкает речь миниатюрная девица в форме медсестры с длинной блондинистой косой.  
— Товаг’ищи! — надрывалась блондинка. — Сплотимся! Скажем нет пг’еступной системе капитализма! Сломаем колесо угнетения г’абочего класса! Нам нечего делить с немецким пг’олетаг’иатом!  
— Да она сама бошка! Смотри, какие волосья белые! И выговор!  
— Я не немка! Национальность — пег’ежиток пг’ошлого, на самом деле важно лишь, к какому классу вы пг’инадлежите! Капиталисты г’азделяют вас, г’абочих, на национальности, чтобы сталкивать дг’уг с дг’угом в этой бессмысленной войне! Чтобы вы не могли объединиться и бог’оться со своим подлинным вг’агом! С теми, кто эксплуатиг’ует вас и платит за тг’уд гг’оши, пг’исваивая себе его г’езультаты!  
По-хорошему, пораженческую агитацию следовало немедленно прекратить, но эта территория находилась в ведении непосредственно капитана Старка, поэтому Рамси лишь ухмыльнулся, продолжая наблюдать за пламенными потугами картавой блондинки.  
Наблюдать пришлось недолго — к сборищу быстрым шагом подошел Робб Старк и вопросил блондинку, кто она такая и по какому праву устроила тут митинг.  
— Меня зовут Дейенег’ис Таг’гаг’иен, я участник всемиг’ного конгг’есса в защиту пг’ав тг’удящихся, делегат съезда коммунистической паг’тии, гг’ажданская активистка, феминистка, интег’националистка, пацифистка…  
Кажется, девица еще не закончила перечислять, но Старк оборвал ее:  
— То есть вы не медсестра?  
— Конечно, нет, г’азве не видно, эта фог’ма с чужого плеча и плохо сидит на фигуг’е. Я гг’ажданская активистка, добг’овольно отпг’авившаяся на фг’онт, чтобы положить конец этой бессмысленной и бесчеловечной войне…  
— Довольно, мисс Таргариен, прошу вас прекратить и пройти со мной.  
— Но я еще не закончила…  
— Лейтенант Сноу, помогите мне сопроводить даму, — беря сопротивляющуюся блондинку под локоть, твердо произнес Старк.

Оказавшись в штабной палатке, девица Таргариен воинственно взмахнула косой и, выпятив грудь, гневно уставилась на притащивших ее сюда Старка и Рамси.  
— Вы понимаете, что будь вы мужчиной, вас уже отправили бы под трибунал и расстреляли за такие призывы, — сказал Старк. Это он явно смягчил, исключений для баб не было.  
— Я тг’ебую гендег’ного г’авенства! Можете отпг’авить меня под тг’ибунал! Я все г’авно буду пг’одолжать говог’ить пг’авду!  
Старк скривился, как будто у него заболел зуб.  
— Я вынужден отправить вас на гауптвахту, мисс Таргариен. Для вашего же блага.  
— Вы… как это низко… гауптвахта вместо тг’ибунала… Я участник всемиг’ного конгг’есса в защиту пг’ав тг’удящихся, делегат съезда коммунистической паг’тии, гг’ажданская активистка, феминистка, интег’националистка, пацифистка… Я тг’ебую…  
Упирающуюся активистку потащили под белы рученьки двое солдат. Даже когда ее вывели из палатки, до ушей Рамси еще какое-то время продолжало доноситься:  
— Отпустите меня немедленно… это наг’ушение пг’ав человека… не пытайтесь заткнуть мне г’от… Я участник всемиг’ного конгресса…  
— А ведь эта война, в самом деле, бессмысленна. На ней гибнут ни в чем не повинные люди, — вздохнув, пробормотал Старк.  
На взгляд Рамси, картавая блондинка была права, но не в той части, про которую говорил капитан Старк. Не сломать колесо, нет, крутануть основательно, чтобы самому оказаться на верхушке.  
— Я прошу вас, Сноу, пусть эта история останется без огласки. Сами понимаете…  
«Что ты мягкотелый мудак? Конечно», — подумал Рамси, но лишь кивнул. Чужие секреты — это власть, надо только использовать их с умом и в подходящий момент.

— Этот дирижабль спутал нам все планы. Новая, усовершенствованная модель, чтоб ее. Но вторую линию немецкой обороны прорывать надо в кратчайшие сроки. Какие будут идеи, господа? — генерал Слинт обвел взглядом подчиненных.  
— Запросить поддержку с воздуха с нашей стороны, сэр, — подал голос Джон Сноу. Увидев второго Сноу дожидающимся штабного совещания, Рамси даже обрадовался, что этот зануда жив — тезка все-таки, хоть в хлористых галлюцинациях он и бил Рамси по морде.  
— А кабаре с Матой Хари не желаете, Сноу? — полковник Торне явно имел зуб на лейтенанта Сноу и хорошо, что только на одного.  
— Пока немецкий дирижабль бомбит наши позиции, осуществление прорыва сильно усложняется, сэр. Нам нужна поддержка с воздуха.  
— Нам нужно сбить этот дирижабль. С земли. Вот и займитесь, лейтенант, — Торне демонстративно повернулся к капитану Тиреллу, показывая, что разговор со Сноу закончен.  
— У наших пулеметов не хватает дальнобойности, сэр, — отказываясь заканчивать дискуссию, озвучил Джон Сноу мысль Рамси.  
— Вы получили приказ, лейтенант. Приказы не обсуждаются. Выполняйте, — раздув ноздри, осадил зарвавшегося подчиненного генерал Слинт.  
— Есть, сэр, — через силу выдавил из себя чертов правдолюбец.  
— И взвод второго Сноу вам в помощь, раз уж вы сами боитесь не справиться.  
Вот же ж блядство!  
— Тирелл, до меня дошли слухи о ваших извращенных наклонностях. Это правда, что вы… как бы это помягче… педик? — переглянувшись с полковником Торне, вопросил Слинт.  
Лорас Тирелл побледнел, на лице, еще больше осунувшемся за недели, прошедшие с начала наступления, заходили желваки.  
— Моя личная жизнь не имеет отношения к службе. Поэтому я оставляю за собой право не отвечать на ваш вопрос, сэр.  
Слинт хохотнул, но вышло больше похоже на похрюкивание.  
— Еще как имеет, капитан Тирелл. Солдаты жалуются. Говорят, что не хотят, чтобы ими командовал, простите за выражение, пидорас. У вас потери на порядок выше чем у того же Сноу. У обоих Сноу, — раздраженно уточнил генерал. — Что это, как не гнев Божий?  
— Это арифметика, сэр. В моем подчинении больше людей, соответственно, и потери пропорционально бОльшие.  
Рамси не был уверен, что правильно понимает значение слова «пропорционально», но то, что Тирелл защищался, не давая этой свинье Слинту втоптать себя в грязь, вызывало если не сочувствие, то толику уважения.  
— Ага, значит, в потерях виновато не неумелое командование или извращенное поведение, а арифметика? — Слинт снова прихрюкнул. — Что ж, буду знать, буду знать. Капитан Старк, а у вас почему потери меньше? Под вашим командованием столько же людей, сколько у Тирелла.  
На лице Старка тоже заходили желваки.  
— Потому, что мои люди эти дни стояли дальше от передовой, сэр.  
— В общем так, Тирелл, — Слинт смотрел на капитана с брезгливым отвращением. — Вам предоставляется шанс опровергнуть грязные слухи и обвинения. Если завтра вы вызоветесь идти в атаку первым и сумеете занять вражеские позиции в течение дня, мы замнем этот вопрос.  
Занять в течение дня. Все равно, что достать луну с неба. Или сбить этот чертов бошевский дирижабль. Бледное лицо Лораса Тирелла пошло красными пятнами.  
— Я… — начал он. — Я не…  
Слинт и Торне обменялись презрительными, понимающими усмешками. У них уже все решено, догадался Рамси. В наступление в любом случае пошлют взводы Тирелла.  
— Я прошу оказать честь и позволить мне и моим людям первыми пойти завтра в атаку, сэр, — отчеканил капитан Тирелл на одном дыхании.  
Слинт одобрительно кивнул.  
— Поддержку вам окажет взвод лейтенанта Грейджоя.

Без ложной скромности Рамси считал себя лучшим специалистом по «самострелу» как минимум в британской и французской армиях (как дело с этим обстояло у бошей он был не в курсе). Свою работу Рамси делал виртуозно и давно мог бы и сам оказаться в тылу, но что-то останавливало — мысль о возвращении на мельницу или на завод. В этом пекле он все же был лейтенантом, отдавал приказы, его уважали солдаты, а там… Так что пока Рамси предпочитал зарабатывать, оказывая услуги по ускорению демобилизации другим.  
— Куда стрелять будем? — спросил он у судорожно сглотнувшего Грейджоя.  
— А куда лучше? — осторожно ответил маменькин сынок.  
Рамси усмехнулся.  
От ворчливой бравады, с которой Грейджой ввалился к нему в палатку, костеря на чем свет стоит бездарное командование, пославшее их с Тиреллом в безнадежную завтрашнюю атаку, не осталось и следа.  
— Мне чтоб не сильно повредить. И не слишком больно.  
Ой, какие мы нежные.  
— В ногу, руку? — перешел Рамси к конкретике, не имея желания сюсюкать с этим напоминавшим Домерика Болтона трепетным отношением к своей шкуре идиотом.  
— В ногу, — приободрился Грейджой.  
— Хромать будешь всю жизнь, — внутренне злорадствуя, предупредил Рамси.  
— Нет, постой, не в ногу, нет! — предсказуемо всполошился красавчик.  
— Тогда в руку, — равнодушным тоном обрывая начинающуюся истерику, сказал Рамси.  
— В левую или правую? — умоляюще глядя влажными глазищами, вопросил лейтенант Грейджой.  
Дебил. Видимо, то, что подумал Рамси, отразилось в его взгляде достаточно ясно, потому что Грейджой втянул голову в плечи и стыдливо прошептал:  
— А никак нельзя, чтоб в левую?  
— Никак, — Рамси надоело, и он резким движением поднял ружье. — Если ты, конечно, не левша.  
— П-подожди! — испуганно вскинулся самострельщик. — А в руку… ты куда именно будешь…  
— Ты про то, какой палец тебе отстрелить? Тут без вариантов. Тот, которым жмут на курок.  
Закусив губу, Грейджой жалобно смотрел на свои пальцы, видимо, прощаясь с указательным. В Рамси уже поднималось желание отпилить ему этот палец тупой пилой.  
— Красотка, либо решайся, либо пиздуй отсюда.  
— Я… знаешь… Я… — Грейджой облизнул пересохшие губы. — Мне надо подумать…  
— Ага, — хохотнул Рамси, глядя вслед сбежавшему самострельщику. Чутье безошибочно подсказывало, что больше Грейджой сюда ни ногой. А денег Рамси ему не вернет. Ибо не хрен трепать языком и обзываться «бастардом».


	2. Инженерные и прочие тонкости

— Ну, господа, как будем сбивать дирижабль? — невесело усмехнулся Джон Сноу. — И главное, чем?  
— Что-нибудь да придумаем, Джон, — ответил Старк. — А куда деваться?  
— Деваться и правда некуда. Так что давайте думать.  
Еще до того, как началась война и Рамси призвали в армию, он почти год проработал на заводе в Норфолке. Пилил детали от звонка до звонка, жил в комнатушке в бараке рабочего поселка, каждый день наблюдал, как работяги нажираются и бьют друг другу морды. И понимал, что не хочет такой жизни, так же, как не хотел жизни на мельнице, под вечный аккомпанемент матушкиных причитаний. Тогда-то ему и пришла в голову идея ограбить контору заводоуправления. Стартовый капитал необходим, как ни крути, и где-то его надо было взять.  
Рамси понаблюдал за конторой, умножил цены на количество ежедневно отгружаемой с завода продукции, отследил поступление денег из банка в зарплатные дни и пришел к выводу, что украсть можно порядка 50000 фунтов — более чем достаточно для успешного старта. Куда эти деньги вложить, Рамси представлял слабо, но, в конце концов, если дело выгорит, можно заниматься ограблениями и дальше, не мороча себе голову легальным бизнесом.  
Для успешного ограбления нужна была команда и нужен был план. И нужно было думать. Ну и знать кое-какие вещи, которых Рамси тогда не знал. Поэтому планирование заняло намного больше времени, чем изначально предполагалось, и вообще все оказалось сложнее, чем представлялось на первый взгляд. Ну, а когда все было готово, ограбление не состоялось — будущим грабителям пришли повестки за две недели до следующего зарплатного дня, а рисковать ради меньшей суммы в другой день Рамси посчитал бессмысленным, с учетом того, что эту меньшую сумму к тому же пришлось бы делить на четверых.  
И сейчас вместо мыслей о том, как сбивать этот гребанный дирижабль, в голове крутились сожаления — контору тогда надо было брать. Теперь, когда Рамси дембельнется, придется заново собирать команду, опять для прикрытия пахать на заводе какое-то время… Хорошо хоть подготовленное оружие он успел надежно схоронить дома, у мельницы.  
Карандаш в руке Рамси оставлял замысловатые закорючки на бумаге. Уши и нервы щекотал противный, тонкий и высокий голосок — Дейенерис Таргариен на гауптвахте исполняла «Интернационал» по-французски. С ее картавостью выговор получался очень натуральный, а вот мелодию делегат коммунистической партии безбожно перевирала.  
— Выпусти ее уже, Робб, а? Это невыносимо, — скривился Джон Сноу после очередного куплета. Старк кивнул и дал отмашку денщику.  
— Итак, что можно сделать, чтобы повысить дальнобойность пулемета. Во-первых, удлинить дуло. Невозможно в наших условиях, зачеркиваем. Во-вторых, усилить мощность снаряда. Хм… Невозможно в наших условиях, зачеркиваем. В-третьих…  
В палатку впорхнула, как будто к себе домой, миниатюрная активистка и, остановившись перед зеркальцем для бритья, продолжила напевать, переплетая косу.  
— Мисс Таргариен, вам необходимо в кратчайшие сроки покинуть прифронтовую зону, — обратился к ней Старк.  
— Во-пег’вых, мне необходимо пг’ивести себя в пог’ядок, — безмятежно ответила девица. — Во-втог’ых, я намег’ена пг’одолжить г’еволюционную агитацию. А в-тг’етьих, усилить дальнобойность снаг’яда можно заостг’ив и облегчив его.  
Последовала немая сцена. Первым отмер Джон Сноу, вопросив:  
— Простите, мисс, вы разбираетесь в снарядах?  
— Конечно, — фыркнула блондинка. — Я пег’едовая женщина, гг’ажданская активистка…  
Все находившиеся в палатке, кроме самой Дейенерис, со скучающим видом синхронно подняли глаза к потолку, дожидаясь, когда перечисление ее достижений закончится.  
-…и инженег', — список закончился новым неожиданным элементом.  
— Как инженер? — опешил Старк. — Это мужская профессия.  
— Вы — шовинист и женоненавистник, капитан. В каком веке вы живете?  
— Но в инженерный факультет не берут дам… — все еще ошарашенный Старк пытался оправдаться.  
— Ой, подумаешь, не бег’ут… всего-то и пг’ишлось пег’еодеться и пег’евязать гг’удь, — Дейенерис выпятила названную часть тела, демонстрируя размер жертвы, которую пришлось принести. Прямо сказать, небольшой.  
— Если вы инженер… — Сноу переглянулся со Старком.  
— Что значит «если»? — возмутилась Таргариен.  
— Я хотел сказать, раз уж нам повезло, что вы инженер, — поправился Джон, — не могли бы вы помочь с нашей проблемой? Необходимо срочно повысить дальнобойность пулемета, а среди нас — увы — нет инженеров.  
— Я пацифистка и г’еволюционег’ка, и не стану делать ничего, что не пойдет на пользу делу миг’а и г’еволюции.  
— Мисс Таргариен, в данном случае ваша помощь как раз будет способствовать скорейшему наступлению мира, — кажется, Сноу сумел найти к этой чокнутой подход.  
— А г’еволюции? — требовательно уточнила блондинка-инженер.  
— А как они вообще у вас в мозгу сочетаются? — Старк не выдержал и все испортил до того, как Сноу сумел найти подходящий ответ. — Революция — насильственное свержение власти.  
Дейенерис со снисходительным сожалением посмотрела на Старка и вздохнула.  
— У вас очень огг’аниченный способ мышления, капитан Стаг’к. Бескг’овная г’еволюция — миг’ное явление само по себе, не говог’я уже о том, что г’еволюция положит конец этой войне и пг’иведет к миг’у.  
— Ну вот, вы сами ответили на свой вопрос, мисс Таргариен, — как нельзя вовремя оживился Джон Сноу. — Видите, у вас нет причин не помочь нам.  
— Вообще-то есть, но… — Дейенерис выдержала театральную паузу и кокетливо закончила: — Если капитан Стаг’к не будет мешать мне вести агитацию и пг’еклонит пег’едо мной колено, я подумаю.  
— Но вы же передовая женщина… какое колено… — ошарашенно пробормотал тот.  
— Именно поэтому. Вы — дг’емучий шотландский медведь, капитан Стаг’к, и это единственный способ выказать уважение пег’едовой женщине, на котог’ый вы способны, даже если она — убежденная феминистка.  
— Не буду я преклонять колено! — взорвался Старк. — Перед какой-то феминисткой!  
— Вот! Вот! Г’ешено! Пока капитан Стаг’к не пг’еклонит колено, никакой помощи с моей стог’оны не дождетесь! Категог’ически!  
Девица Таргариен демонстративно сложила руки на груди.  
— Робб… — Сноу выразительно посмотрел на Старка.  
— Джон! Да кто она такая, вообще?! Нет. Категорически!  
— А давайте, я преклоню колено вместо него? — со вздохом предложил передовой женщине Джон Сноу.  
— Пг’аво даже не знаю… — засмущалась Дейенерис. — Ну, так и быть, можете тоже пг’еклонить, если хотите.  
— Все, — Робб Старк решительно шагнул вперед. — Выйдите вон, мисс Таргариен. Если вы действительно медсестра, отправляйтесь в госпиталь, в противном случае — просто куда-нибудь подальше отсюда. И учтите, если замечу вас за агитацией, снова окажетесь на гауптвахте.  
Дейенерис смерила капитана презрительным взглядом, хмыкнув, гордо перекинула косу за спину, развернулась и вышла из палатки.  
— Сами справимся, — заявил Старк чуть позже. — Если снаряд заострить и облегчить, точность попадания и в самом деле можно улучшить, но результативность такого попадания…

Они провозились с усовершенствованием снаряда до обеда, когда всех опять вызвали в штаб. Взять батарею снова не удалось, и Лорас Тирелл выглядел так, что краше просто в гроб кладут. Большую часть его подчиненных сейчас, собственно, в гробы и раскладывали. Оглохший за день от канонады Грейджой мучительно щурился и беззвучно двигал челюстью, прислушиваясь к тому, что говорили Торне со Слинтом. На Рамси смотреть он, ясное дело, избегал.  
Продолжать штурмовать немецкую линию обороны свежими силами, а заодно опробовать усовершенствованный снаряд на передовую предсказуемо отправили взводы Старка и Сноу. Рамси повезло, его взвод решили придержать в резерве.

— Там вас барышня дожидаются, — предупредил кислый Ален, оседлавший ведро и занятый чисткой сапог, не вынимая трубки изо рта.  
— Какая еще барышня? — Рамси сбился с шага. Эту чокнутую революционерку-пацифистку Дейенерис Ален бы так не назвал, а больше в округе «барышень» миль на сто духу не было.  
— Ничего так барышня. — Руки, одна в сапоге, другая со щеткой, очертили в воздухе песочные часы.  
Заинтригованный, Рамси усмехнулся и снова зашагал к палатке.  
Резким движением он отдернул полотно, закрывавшее вход, и увидел сидящего на кровати мальчишку в солдатской форме. Хотя нет… так могло показаться только в первый момент, такой тонкой талии при выпуклой, даже на вид мягкой округлости груди у мужчины быть не могло. Как и длинных каштановых волос, собранных в тугой пучок на затылке. В животе у Рамси возникло ощущение, похожее на удар под дых.  
— Лейтенант Сноу?  
— Мэм.  
— Позвольте представиться, мисс Маргери Тирелл, — девушка в солдатской форме встала с кровати, где расположилась за неимением стульев, и легко шагнула вперед. — Сестра капитана Тирелла.  
Рамси замер, всеми инстинктами охотника и солдата прислушиваясь сейчас, наблюдая. Вдруг узнает?  
Маргери Тирелл подошла к нему на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
— Насколько мне известно, вы с Лорасом знакомы. Но он не знает, что я сейчас здесь. Мне рекомендовали обратиться к вам по крайне важному и конфиденциальному делу.  
Не узнала. Подумаешь, короткая прогулка на велосипеде четырехгодичной давности. Разве леди обязаны помнить о таких мелочах?  
— И что это за дело? — спросил Рамси, снимая фуражку.  
— Человек, который рекомендовал мне вас, сказал, что вы в состоянии решить довольно щекотливую проблему на определенных условиях.  
Лиса кружила вокруг да около, присматриваясь, оценивая, можно ли ему доверять. Рамси усмехнулся.  
— Ближе к сути, мэм.  
— У меня два брата, лейтенант. Уилласа демобилизовали по ранению три месяца назад. Он лишился ноги, сейчас передвигается на костылях, а по ночам кричит от кошмаров. Лораса война физически не затронула… пока, — голос Маргери дрогнул. — Но она пожирает его разум. Он не может спать, почти не ест. Над ним здесь издеваются из-за… думаю, вы знаете из-за чего. Во сне и наяву он бредит каким-то дирижаблем. Я боюсь, что еще немного — и сойдет с ума. Мне нужно вернуть его домой. Как можно раньше.  
Карими глазами с беличьим разрезом Маргери внимательно всмотрелась в его лицо. Рамси непроизвольно задержал дыхание. Узнает?  
— Вы можете мне с этим помочь, лейтенант Сноу?  
— Я не могу взять вашего брата в охапку и отвезти домой, если вы об этом, — зло усмехнулся Рамси. Нет, не узнала.  
— Отвезти его я в состоянии сама. От вас мне нужна причина для его демобилизации. Очень аккуратная причина с минимальным ущербом здоровью, полученная так, чтобы даже он сам ни о чем не догадался.  
Это что-то новенькое. «Самострел», о котором клиент не догадывается, ему еще не заказывали.  
— И как вы себе это представляете?  
— Мне нужно, чтобы это представили и осуществили вы. А я готова щедро вознаградить ваши усилия.  
Тирелл смотрела на него в ожидании ответа.  
— Насколько щедро?  
— Назовите свою цену.  
Рамси назвал сумму, раз в десять превышающую его обычные расценки. Злость щекотала его изнутри. Никто никогда не беспокоился о нем так, как Маргери Тирелл о братьях. За почти два года в армии Рамси не получил ни одного письма, не говоря уже о том, чтобы кто-нибудь приехал его проведать. О том, чтобы кто-нибудь был готов столько заплатить за то, чтоб он оказался вне опасности, и мечтать не стоило.  
— Договорились, лейтенант, — с довольным видом кивнула Маргери.  
— Это еще не вся стоимость, мисс Тирелл.  
— Что вы имеете в виду? — ее брови чуть приподнялись.  
— Кроме денег, я хочу, чтобы вы провели со мной ночь.  
Вот так. Она обращается с ним, как с торгашом с рынка, чьего лица, получив нужное, даже не вспомнит через пять минут — ну так он отымеет ее, как шлюху, и забудет, что такая вообще есть на свете.  
— Хмм, — протянула Тирелл, и на долю секунды на ее щеке мелькнула ямочка. — Ваши услуги, лейтенант Сноу, действительно обходятся недешево. Давайте убедимся, что суть сделки обеими сторонами понята правильно и больше нет никаких неоговоренных, дополнительных условий. Итак, вы способствуете скорейшей демобилизации моего брата, причем таким образом, чтобы не пострадали ни его честь, ни репутация, и ущерб здоровью был минимальным. О том, что это произошло неслучайно, Лорас догадываться не должен, потому что я уже говорила с ним на эту тему, и он категорически отказался от такого рода помощи. За оказанную услугу вы получаете названную вами сумму и меня в свою постель на одну ночь. Все верно?  
Все было верно, и Рамси безмерно злило и одновременно восхищало ее самообладание. Ему хотелось, чтобы его слова задели ее, чтобы Маргери Тирелл чувствовала себя униженной.  
— Да.  
— Где и когда именно вы хотите, чтобы я провела с вами ночь?  
— Сегодня. Здесь.  
Рамси не был настолько глуп, чтобы не требовать предоплаты. Откупиться деньгами и ускользнуть этой хитрой лисе не удастся.  
— Хорошо, — подтвердила сделку Маргери. — Но мне нужно привести себя в порядок после дороги и отдохнуть.  
«Так сойдет», — чуть не вырвалось у Рамси, но он придержал язык, вовремя сообразив, что если уж представилась возможность оттрахать Маргери Тирелл, то лучше сделать это по первому разряду.  
— Денщик нанесет воды, — буркнул Рамси. Он не ожидал, что Маргери так легко, не ломаясь, согласится. — Пойду, проверю посты.  
Нет, ну, а чем еще заняться, если на дворе еще светло, а в штанах уже тесно?  
— О, благодарю. В таком случае, до вечера… Рамси.  
Его имя, сказанное мягко и чуть насмешливо, заставило где-то внутри дрожать жилы, выбивая почву из-под ног. Сучка! Прекрасно она его помнит, вон, даже имя, не то что рожу.

У Рамси едва хватало сил терпеть ожидание, и в то же время ему было страшно возвращаться в палатку почти так же, как какому-нибудь Грейджою идти на «самострел». Он злился на себя за эти ощущения, но каким-то непонятным образом они только добавляли остроты предвкушению.  
Она сказала «до вечера», вечер — это когда солнце село. Но, с другой стороны, если он придет сразу после захода солнца, Маргери поймет, что он ждал… Черт бы все подрал! Рамси вышагивал по полянке туда-обратно и ожесточенно ерошил волосы на голове. Черт! Черт! Черт!  
Да гори она синим пламенем, гордость, сил уже нет! Рамси повернулся и зашагал к своей палатке.

Он застыл у входа, едва ступив внутрь и опустив за собой край. В свете керосиновой лампы навстречу ему с походной койки встала Маргери Тирелл в кружевной ночной сорочке. Когда он вошел, Маргери, собрав волосы рукой, расчесывала их, а сейчас они свободно рассыпались по плечам. Такие же длинные и блестящие, как он помнил.  
Лисичка подошла и спокойно, буднично принялась расстегивать на нем форму, пуговицу за пуговицей. Рамси хотелось, чтобы она посмотрела ему в лицо, но он терпеливо ждал, не двигаясь — слишком тяжело было дышать.  
Пуговицы закончились, звякнул ремень. Маргери, легко касаясь, провела руками сначала вверх по его ребрам и груди, а затем по плечам, освобождая от рубашки и куртки. Она наконец подняла глаза, и в ее взгляде не было той мягкой насмешливости, что он помнил и ожидал, а было что-то другое, сильнее, острее. Вызов.  
И Рамси сорвался. Парой движений разорвал дорогущие французские кружева ее сорочки и притянул Маргери к себе за волосы.  
Запах ее волос… он помнил. Но сейчас запах был ярче, отчетливее. Ее волосы пахли по-разному в разных местах, и Рамси не отказывал себе в удовольствии зарыться в них поглубже, вдохнуть. На затылке, в подмышке, между бедрами. Особенно между бедрами. Она хотела его. Тело не умеет лгать, в отличие от языка. Маргери Тирелл могла хоть тысячу раз утверждать, что делает это ради брата, но она хотела Рамси. Эта хитрая лисичка пахла и ощущалась на ощупь такой же влажной, как дворовая сучка во время течки. Удовлетворенно усмехнувшись, Рамси ворвался в жаждущее его тело.  
Ее кожа тоже пахла. В чем-то как волосы, но иначе. Гладкая, белая, с редкой россыпью родинок. Рамси хотелось нарушить эту гладкость, смять, пометить. Он поглубже вдохнул цветочный запах в основании шеи и укусил.  
— Ай! — вскрикнула Маргери. — Больно! Ах… — она выгнулась навстречу очередному его толчку. — Следы… ведь… останут…ся…  
Слова говорили одно, голос другое. Задыхающийся, прерывистый он шептал не столько о боли, сколько о наслаждении. Рамси ощутил, как мышцы ее лона начинают волнами сжиматься вокруг него. Он снова прикусил нежную кожу, погружаясь глубже, быстрее, яростнее. Маргери закричала, забыв о приличиях и опасениях, что их услышит весь лагерь. Яркие красные вспышки перед закрытыми глазами — и тоже получивший свое Рамси всей тяжестью навалился на хрупкое девичье тело под ним.  
— Я же просила… — чуть позже послышался неубедительно-недовольный шепот у уха.  
Ее ладони обхватили голову Рамси, заставляя приподняться. Глаза Маргери поблескивали в тусклом свете прикрученной керосиновой лампы. Довольная, сытая лиса после курятника, вот как она сейчас выглядела. И даже перо в разметавшихся волосах. Тонкие пальцы ощутимо потянули его за короткие волоски над висками, заставляя перевести взгляд обратно, к кажущимся черными при таком освещении глазам.  
— Зверюга, — шепнула Маргери, почти касаясь его рта своим. И тут, Рамси неожиданно почувствовал боль — лисичка пустила в ход зубки, и как выяснилось, они у нее острые. Железный привкус крови во рту пьянил — хотя, куда уж больше? Кончиком языка она провела по ранке с внешней стороны его губы и спросила, подняв красиво очерченные брови:  
— Это все, лейтенант Сноу? Я могу засыпать?  
Ну уж нет. Еще вся ночь впереди, и Рамси был намерен до утра получить как можно больше.

— Это странно, что до сих пор мне ни с кем не было так хорошо. — Маргери всматривалась в него, словно следила за маятником — глаза двигались быстро-быстро чуть в сторону и обратно. Насмотревшись, лисичка прильнула к Рамси, целуя укушенную ночью чуть припухшую губу. — Но у меня есть обязательства, перед семьей, перед Роббом. И ты не лорд, сам понимаешь.  
О да, Рамси это понимал, поэтому впился губами в ее губы, до стука зубов, до боли, напоследок.  
— Хватит, — оторвалась от него Маргери. — Я и так уже выгляжу как женщина, у которой слишком бурная личная жизнь.  
Проще говоря, она выглядела затраханной — темнота под глазами, засосы на шее и по всему телу, припухшие губы и покрасневшая, раздраженная от соприкосновения с его щетиной кожа на подбородке — но ни малейшего раскаяния по этому поводу Рамси не испытывал.  
Маргери дошла до разреза в ткани, заменявшего палатке дверь и, обернувшись, сказала:  
— Сделай все так, чтобы никто не догадался.  
Рамси кивнул. Она заплатила за это. Более чем.


	3. Билижаб

«Интересно, какой она была в постели со своим официальным женихом?» Рамси стиснул зубы, отгоняя прочь эту мысль. Он шагал в сторону передней линии наступления, где всю вторую половину дня и часть ночи пытались продвинуться вперед взводы Старка и Сноу.  
Данное Маргери обещание он собирался выполнить в кратчайшие сроки — на войне слишком часто непредвиденные случайности спутывали все карты — поэтому отклонился от прямого маршрута.

Возле капитанской палатки дежурили двое солдат, у которых Рамси поинтересовался, где, собственно, капитан Тирелл.  
— В лес пошел, — ответил первый.  
— Навроде один, — хохотнув, добавил второй.  
Чтобы выделить след на истоптанной курильщиками и ходильщиками до ветра тропинке пришлось потрудиться. Рамси так увлекся привычным и любимым «чтением» по земле, что вдруг мелькнувший впереди среди веток болтающийся силуэт стал для него неожиданностью. Лорас Тирелл висел на ремне, перекинутом через ветку, и тело его еще конвульсивно подергивалось.  
Рамси подхватил Тирелла под колени, пытаясь приподнять и тем самым облегчить давление на ремень. Лорас, сука, умудрился выбрать ветку повыше, и дотянуться до ремня, чтобы его перерезать, у Рамси не выходило.  
На что-то же он влез, чтобы голову в петлю просунуть… Оглядевшись, насколько позволяли штаны Тирелла перед носом, Рамси таки заметил перевернутое и слегка погнутое ведро. Подтянуть его ногой поближе, продолжая придерживать обмякшее тело, удалось не сразу, влезть на ведро — тоже. Но Рамси таки перерезал ремень и позволил телу шлепнуться наземь.  
Тирелл, получив свободный доступ к воздуху и придя в сознание, задышал глубоко, перемежая вдохи с хрипом и кашлем.  
— Вот тебе, козел, — Рамси двинул в челюсть попытавшегося приоткрыть глаза и приподняться неудачника-самоубийцу, вымещая свою злость от мысли о том, что почувствовала бы Маргери, узнав, что Лорас повесился, а главное, что бы она подумала о нем, о Рамси.  
Убедившись, что Тирелл без сознания, Рамси приступил к делу.

В окопах было тихо, снаружи — тоже. После вечерне-ночной атаки утром никто не спешил начинать бой.  
— Пошли, — Робб Старк, с трудом поднявшись с пустого ящика из-под снарядов, служившего скамейкой в окопе, сделал шаг вперед.  
— Куда? — поднял перепачканное грязью и сажей лицо Джон Сноу, прикорнувший прямо на земле.  
— Преклонять колено.  
Дирижабль они так и не достали, это Рамси понял сразу по уставшим, унылым физиономиям и количеству отстрелянных гильз вокруг.  
Найти, перед кем преклонить колено, оказалось нелегко. Блондинку в форме медсестры видели тут и там, но каждый раз оказывалось, что ее в указанном месте уже нет. Обнаружить Дейенерис удалось по звукам. «С Интернационалом воспрянет род людской» — донеслось хоровое нестройное пение откуда-то со стороны палаток колониального взвода Грейджоя и, не сговариваясь, Старк, Сноу и Рамси двинулись в том направлении.  
У костра, разнобоем акцентов и картавости, «Интернационал» распевали революционерка-пацифистка, огненно-рыжий бородатый ирландец, чернокожий африканец, огроменный сикх в тюрбане, умиленно пялившийся на утонувшую в шинели с чужого плеча Дейенерис, и еще один индус, без тюрбана, но с пышными, крашенными хной усами и бородой.  
— Мисс Таргариен, — вежливо и официально приветствовал девицу Робб Старк, вытянувшись в струнку и щелкнув каблуками.  
— О, капитан Стаг’к, пг’исоединяйтесь, — казалось воинственная блондинка напрочь забыла, как Старк ее выставил из палатки буквально вчера.  
— Нет, спасибо. Я пришел… — и без того рыжий и веснушчатый, Старк стиснул зубы и покраснел как помидор, к удовольствию Рамси.  
— Я вижу, что вы пг’ишли. И лейтенант Сноу. Оба лейтенанта.  
— Я пришел просить вас о содействии, — красный уже до ушей Старк опустился на одно колено под весело-удивленными взглядами солдат.  
— Какая пг’елесть, — Дейенерис прикрыла улыбающийся рот кончиками пальцев. — Нет-нет! Стойте, не двигайтесь! — замахала она слишком длинными рукавами шинели на попытавшегося встать Старка. — Вы такой смешной! Хоть и дг’емучий медведь, а пг’осто лапочка.  
Довольная девица расхохоталась во весь рот, демонстрируя даже коренные зубы, а Старк готов был то ли взорваться, то ли провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Тепег’ь вы понимаете, как важно равнопг’авие, капитан Стаг’к? — Дейенерис встала и, сняв шинель, протянула ее огромному сикху. — В новом г’еволюционном миг’е никому не пг’идется пг’еклонять ни пег’ед кем колени! Не будет ни г’абов, ни господ, ни угнетенных, ни угнетателей, ни социальной неспг’авед…  
Прежде чем гражданская активистка окончательно вошла в агитационный раж, Старк, наконец поднявшийся с колен и потерявший терпение, подхватил ее под локоть и потащил в сторону окопов.

— Так-с, начнем. — Девица Таргариен быстрым привычным жестом закрутила косу и, чтобы не мешала, закрепила на затылке каким-то беззаколочным, ведомым только женщинам способом.  
— Подставка не годится ни к чег’ту, — заявила инженерка-революционерка, несколько раз обойдя вокруг пулемета и потыкав носком ботинка в деревянный настил, на который было установлено орудие. — Надо сделать выше и с повог’отом. А еще можно сделать аг’балет и кг’епить к стрелам г’еволюционные листовки.  
— Никаких листовок… — начал было Старк, но замолчал. Призывать бошей свергнуть своего кайзера и сложить оружие вообще-то никто не запрещал.  
— Арбалет и листовки будут, мисс Таргариен, но позже, — переглянувшись с Роббом, ответил Джон Сноу. — Сначала нам нужно сбить дирижабль.  
— Диг’ижабль — это кг’асиво, — невпопад вздохнула мисс Таргариен.  
Очень скоро выяснилось, что передовая женщина не умеет работать молча. Она все время болтала, особо ни к кому не обращаясь, однако Старк с Джоном Сноу все равно пытались прислушиваться и четко выполнять все ее указания.  
На новой, похожей на куриные лапы подставке пулемет простоял ровно от силы минуту, скособочиваясь все больше и грозя перевернуть всю конструкцию.  
— Дег’жите, а то упадет! — спохватилась Дейенерис. Рамси с Джоном Сноу подперли подставку с одного бока, обеспечивая равновесие.  
— Так, дег’жите, не отпускайте, я сейчас… сейчас… — картавая блондинка бестолково носилась вокруг, пока Рамси с Джоном, покраснев от натуги, удерживали ее детище в относительном равновесии.  
— А, ладно, пусть падает, — остановившись, махнула рукой Дейенерис.  
Дура чертова! Теперь все свалится прямо на Рамси со Сноу, тут ведь не успеть отскочить.  
— Подпог’ку, нужно подпог’ку, — снова засуетилась полоумная революционерка — кажется, до нее все же дошло.  
Как нельзя вовремя вернулся Старк с парой солдат и большим бревном.  
— Да, то что надо… вот так… уффф! — тяжело выдохнула Дейенерис, будто она лично ворочала это бревно.  
Подпорка из бревна позволила Рамси с Джоном отойти, но сооружение по-прежнему осталось ненадежным и неустойчивым, не говоря уже о том, что стрелять с него не представлялось возможным.  
— Спокойно, Дени, ты спг’авишься, — пробормотала себе под нос горе-инженерша, — это же не Визег’ису мотог' чинить, тут все пг’още… Выше есть, тепег’ь надо устойчивее и с повог’отом.  
Боши были не в курсе, что тут против них совершенствуют пулемет, поэтому открыли огонь по собственному расписанию. Дейенерис с началом обстрела уйти с передовой отказалась, хоть и вздрагивала с каждым залпом.  
— Мисс Таргариен, наденьте, — посоветовал ей, протягивая шлем, Робб Старк.  
— Спасибо, мне не идут шляпки, — передернула плечами девица.  
— Это не шляпка, мисс Таргариен, — тихо свирепея, ответил Старк.  
— Не важно, я все г’авно этот железный тазик не надену.

— Пг’оверим, — заявила картавая инженерка.  
На сей раз конструкция успела слегка повернуться перед тем, как начать заваливаться на бок.  
— Держу, — первым успел подпереть подставку Старк.  
Опять пришлось ставить бревно в качестве подпорки. Когда Рамси, Сноу и Старк привалились к стене окопа — отдохнуть и отдышаться, Дейенерис подошла к подставке и принялась ее обходить, внимательно оглядывая и что-то бормоча себе под нос.  
— Сила тг’ения, сила пг’итяжения… Сколько же там должен быть угол наклона, чтобы уменьшить сопг’отивление? Тангенс альфа или тангенс бета… или котангенс… И вообще, на инженег’а учился Г’ейгаг', я ходила на занятия вместо него, когда у него была депг’ессия, чтоб не отчислили…  
— Я сейчас убью эту лондонскую штучку-недоучку! — разобрав, что она бормочет, взревел Старк.  
— Напг’асно вы так г’еагиг’уете, капитан Стаг’к, — на всякий случай передислоцировавшись за Джона Сноу, пыталась исправить положение штучка-недоучка. — Это ног’мальный инженег’ный пг’оцесс, методом пг’об и ошибок…  
— Вы шарлатанка! Обманом заставили меня преклонить колено!  
— Я не шаг’латанка, я гг’ажданская активистка, делегат коммунистической паг’тии и вообще… Ньютону яблоко на голову упало, Менделееву пг’иснилось, они по-вашему не шаг’латаны г’аз мужчины… вы дг’емучий женоненавистник… — завела девица Таргариен шарманку, переходя к лучшему способу защиты — нападению.  
— По-моему, вы всем пудрите мозги, вот что, — запальчиво парировал Старк. — Пег’едовая женщина, инженег', — передразнил он Дейенерис. — Чтоб вам на голову дирижабль упал! Может тогда вы до чего-нибудь додумаетесь!  
— А вы, капитан Стаг’к, не додумаетесь даже в этом случае! Отойдите и не мешайте мне г’аботать!  
— Робб, хватит, — для подкрепления своих слов выразительно сигналя бровями, поддержал девицу Джон Сноу.  
— Так, Деничка, все в пог’ядке, — обратилась Дейенерис уже к себе. — Ты можешь, ты умница. Можно считать повог’от уже почти есть. Пог'аботаем над устойчивостью.  
Что она там поработала, сказать было сложно. Непреложным фактом оставалось, что без подпорки подставку кренило набок, а после четвертой неудачной попытки ее выровнять, выходить из себя начал уже даже Джон Сноу. Рамси, грешным делом подумывал, что хорошо бы сделать так, чтоб в следующий раз подставка с пулеметом свалились на конструктора-недоучку.

— Вы это… Скоро билижаб сбивать собираетесь? — поинтересовался один из солдат. — А то вон он, гад, летит.  
— Ай, еще не готово! Не тг’огайте, не тг’огайте! — завопила инженерша, однако Старк, не обращая внимания на ее вопли, полез на подставку. Передовая женщина, обежав подставку, начала взбираться на нее с другой стороны.  
Оба Сноу, не сговариваясь, бросились поддержать неустойчивую конструкцию, понимая, что двоих, не считая пулемета, она точно не выдержит.  
— Не смейте! Не тг’огайте!  
— Дайте мне прицелиться!  
— Не дам!  
— Вы сейчас свалитесь!  
— Убег’ите руки! Да не от меня, от пулемета!  
Внезапно, перекрывая ругань, сверху раздалась пулеметная очередь, а затем звук взрыва на мгновение оглушил Рамси.  
Дирижабль горел эффектно, оторвавшиеся тлеющие куски обшивки, как ошметки пепла плавали на ветру. Сам расколовшийся надвое — одна часть побольше, другая поменьше — охваченный огнем гигант уткнулся в землю в аккурат на нейтральной полосе, между британцами и немцами. Восторженный нарастающий гул поднялся над британскими окопами.

— Я не хотела! — рыдала Дейенерис. — Я же пацифистка и интег’националистка! Бедные немцы!  
— Дени, вы умница, вы настоящий инженер, передовая женщина и пулеметчица, — как мог утешал ее Старк, обнимая и поглаживая по голове, словно маленькую. — Мне нет прощения за то, что я в вас сомневался.  
— Я думала… думала пг’осто испог’тить пулемет, я не думала, что он выстг’елит, ааа, — некрасиво раззявив рот, продолжала реветь Дейенерис.

— Сноу! В штаб! Срочно! — на бегу прокричал вестовой. — Тот, который Рамси!  
В штабе адъютант мельком взглянул на Рамси и снизошел до пояснения:  
— Лейтенант Сноу, вас вызвали не к нам, а в главный штаб. Поспешите, машина как раз отправляется.  
Сидя на трясущейся скамейке в кузове грузовика, Рамси мельком взглянул на передаваемую из рук в руки газету. После бравурных новостей, на последней странице шел перечень военных потерь, естественно, опубликованный с опозданием. Рамси еще раз скосил глаза на газетную страницу в руках соседа, и в столбике «погибшие» буквы внезапно сложились в «Болтон Домерик, капитан».


	4. Кисло-сладкий финал

— После смерти Домерика мне нужен наследник, поэтому я узаконил тебя. Ты теперь Болтон. Разумеется, я еще достаточно молод, чтобы жениться и продолжить род, и я это сделаю при первой возможности, но смерть сына привела меня к выводу, что должно быть, как минимум, хотя бы два запасных варианта наследования. Домерик был помолвлен с Арьей Старк. Не вижу смысла что-то менять в этом отношении. Тебе предоставлен отпуск, месяц. Твоя основная задача — обеспечить мне внука, так что поедешь знакомиться. Сроки траура в военное время сокращены, как и сроки помолвки, так что, свадьбу можно будет сыграть через полгода.  
Лорд Болтон говорил очень тихо и очень монотонно, поэтому многим, включая Рамси, слушая его, приходилось дополнительно читать по губам.  
Стоя перед облаченным в генеральский мундир человеком, в результате развлечений которого он появился на свет, Рамси ощущал злость и какой-то болезненный и в то же время злорадостный трепет внутри. Чтобы на него наконец обратили внимание, Домерик должен был умереть. Да, вот так просто все оказалось. Если бы Рамси дал себе труд задуматься об этом раньше…

В Лондоне к Рамси приставили некую леди Барбри Дастин, постоянно нудившую о манерах, которыми должен обладать будущий лорд Болтон. Руками при ходьбе не размахивать, с незнакомыми дамами в разговор не вступать, разговор называть «беседой», через каждое слово говорить «простите», «пожалуйста» и «как вам сегодняшняя погода?». Рамси поначалу не воспринимал ни даму, ни всю ту чушь, что она несла, но когда леди Дастин привезла его на прием в поместье виконтов Мандерли, понял, что она баек не травила, и все эти высокородные джентльмены и леди в самом деле так себя ведут.  
— Позвольте представить, лейтенант седьмого артиллеристского полка Рамси Болтон, сын генерала Болтона, недавно приставлен к награде Военным крестом за храбрость в бою, — леди Дастин повторяла эту фразу столько раз за вечер, что Рамси сбился со счета.  
С крестом вышла привычная несуразица — штабные приняли двух лейтенантов Сноу за одного, в результате в приказе о награждении за сбитый белобрысой пацифисткой дирижабль значились капитан Старк и лейтенант «Джон Рамси Сноу». К официальному награждению ошибку обещали исправить и вписать Рамси в приказ уже как лейтенанта Болтона, ну, а пока поносить цацку Рамси не удалось. Как, впрочем, и Домерику, также награжденному Военным крестом, хоть и посмертно.  
— Не знала, что у лорда Болтона два сына. Ваш брат погиб как герой, — вздохнула мисс Джейни Пуль, которой Рамси только что представили.  
Даже теперь Домерик продолжал действовать Рамси на нервы — именно такой ответ про брата-героя следовал на каждое второе представление его гостям, сделанное леди Дастин.  
— Он был помолвлен с сестрой моей подруги, мисс Старк, — между тем продолжила мисс Пуль.  
— Да? — оживился Рамси. — И где она?  
Ему не терпелось взглянуть на свою будущую супружницу.  
— О, Арья может быть где угодно, — вздохнула мисс Пуль. — У нее ужасно живой нрав.  
Под замудренным «ужасно живым нравом» явно скрывался какой-то подвох.  
— Мисс Пуль, помогите мне ее найти, — воспряла леди Дастин.  
— Я вообще-то… ну… хорошо, — скривилась мисс Пуль.

Рамси был бы хреновым охотником, если бы в итоге не нашел сестер Старк первым, вслушиваясь в птичий щебет собравшегося девичьего курятника. Да уж, права была Маргери: стоит собраться хотя бы парочке девиц — начинается кудахтанье. Одна сестра — Санса — оказалась рыжей, как брат, высокой, с тонкой талией и аппетитными титьками, вторая — Арья — худющей, плоской темноволосой пигалицей с большими дурными глазами. В идиотизме Домерика Рамси и раньше не сомневался, но глядя на сестер Старк, понял, что и вкус у покойного был специфический. Рамси не знал, какому именно братцу Маргери — безногому или голубому и теперь беспалому — достанется Санса, но подумал, что хорошо бы безногому, и хорошо бы у того стояло на баб, а не как у Лораса.  
— А вот и вы, — тронула Рамси за рукав вынырнувшая из толпы леди Дастин. — Идемте, я представлю вас мисс Старк.  
— …лейтенант седьмого артиллеристского полка Рамси Болтон, сын генерала Болтона, недавно приставлен к награде Военным крестом за храбрость в бою…  
— И что он такого храброго совершил?  
Мелкая Старк хотя бы не вспомнила павшего героя Домерика.  
— Он с вашим братом сбил немецкий дирижабль. Это было в газетах… — в замешательстве пояснила леди Дастин.  
— Робб с Джоном сбили дирижабль. Это было в газетах, — нахмурилась Арья Старк.  
— Вообще-то дирижабль сбила Дейнерис. Но этого не было в газетах, — съязвил в ответ Рамси.  
— Вы тут побеседуйте пока без меня, — изобразила леди Дастин улыбку, и сделав вид, что чрезвычайно занята, ретировалась.  
— Хм… Робб тоже говорит, что это Дейнерис, — задумчиво протянула девица.  
— Он у вас честный.  
— У нас все честные, — ответила младшая мисс Старк. — Поэтому скажу сразу и прямо. Я за Домерика выходить не хотела, а за тебя подавно не собираюсь. Попробуй заикнись о свадьбе — яйца скормлю собакам, — девица придвинулась к нему, мило улыбаясь, и одновременно Рамси вдруг через ткань ощутил прикосновение острой металлической грани к жизненно-важным для продолжения рода Болтонов частям тела.  
— Не очень-то и хотелось, — осклабился Рамси, когда нож или что там таскала с собой мелкая Старк оказался на более-менее безопасном расстоянии.  
— Вот и славно. Будущим пилотам не чета всякие недопулеметчики.  
Интересно, лорд Болтон в курсе боевых планов своей потенциальной невестки?

— Слышали, Робб Старк разорвал помолвку с Маргери Тирелл и скоропалительно обвенчался с французской танцовщицей кабаре.  
— Какой афронт!  
— Вульгарнейший мезальянс! Подумать только — танцовщица!  
— Уже представляю, как Нед с Кейтилин встречают невестку. Не зря говорится, не зарекайся, хи-хи… Эти двое так любили щеголять своей викторианской благопристойностью, а теперь…  
— Он женился не на француженке, а на Таргариен — сведения практически из первых рук, от Грейджоя. Род, конечно, старинный, но они бедны как церковные мыши и все не в своем уме. Папаша, до того как его упекли в Бедлам, обожал устраивать пожары, у одного брата меланхолия, у второго — истерия. И девица недалеко от яблоньки откатилась — то ли суфражистка, то ли феминистка, точно не помню. Говорят, она собирается устроить в Винтерфелле коммуну.  
— Час от часу не легче. Бедняжка Маргери! Осталась демивьеж* (полудевственницей).  
— Я слышала, семья сватает ее за Ланнистера. Он, хоть и карлик, богат как Крез и достоинство у него, говорят… — девица наклонилась к подружкам и перешла на шепот.  
— О, бросьте, он пьяница и любитель девиц легкого поведения, это все знают.  
— Зато министерский портфель, по слухам, у его папеньки почти в кармане, а ты знаешь Тиреллов…  
— К тому же его-то уж точно не призовут в армию.  
— А я слышала, ее выдают за Баратеона.  
— За Ренли? Я вас умоляю! Да он скорее обратит внимание на Лораса, — барышни понимающе хихикнули.  
— Ренли собирается делать политическую карьеру, а в таких случаях супруга необходима… для прикрытия.  
— Да нет, не за Ренли. Кажется, за Джоффри.  
— Вот это точно пустые сплетни. Он же младше лет на пять.  
— Зато красив как бог, — мечтательно закатила влажные коровье-карие глаза мисс Пуль.  
— Зато садист и свинья, — фыркнула Арья Старк, как черт возникнув откуда-то за ее спиной, и остальные барышни осторожно примолкли, видимо опасаясь связываться с младшей мисс Старк.  
Рамси со злорадством подумалось, что невестка и золовка друг друга стоят. Он не отказался бы посмотреть на встречу двух воинственных пигалиц — Арьи и Дейенерис — и на то, как полетят в разные стороны пух и перья. Впрочем, в следующую секунду Рамси и думать забыл об обеих — он увидел идущую от дверей в окружении еще нескольких дам разных возрастов Маргери Тирелл.  
Леди Дастин ни словом не обмолвилась о том, что здесь будет мисс Тирелл. Будь иначе, он бы запомнил. Он бы точно запомнил.  
Сейчас она была совсем другой. Непохожей на игривую, улыбчивую девушку с велосипедом, которую он встретил далеким утром в Дредфорте, и непохожей на зацелованную до синяков женщину, простившуюся с ним несколько недель назад в палатке. Волосы заверчены в прическу с обручем и пером, на руках кружевные перчатки, в ушах и на длинной шее блестит жемчуг, черное платье струится блеском. Невозмутимое спокойствие, уверенность, ровная ослепительная улыбка.  
Дьявол! Он снова хотел ее. Такой, в кружевных бальных перчатках выше локтя, с жемчужными бусами до пупа и с этим чертовым обручем. Настоящую леди с кончиков туфелек до кончика пера на голове.  
«Но ты не лорд, сам понимаешь», — пронеслось в голове. Теперь лорд. Почти. Наследник лорда. И женится на леди.  
Рамси наблюдал, как Маргери расцеловывается со всем девицептичником, как к ней подходят и по очереди целуют руки присутствующие джентльмены, хрычи и особенно юнцы, и испытывал нетерпеливое предвкушение охотника, сидящего в засаде. Он принял решение. Мгновенно. И точно знал, что оно верное и самое выгодное из возможных.  
Рамси щелкнул каблуками, заставив Маргери отвлечься от подошедшей к ней мгновением раньше мисс Пуль.  
— Позвольте вас пригласить.  
Ни изумления, ни неловкости. Может, лисичка давно уже заметила его и не подавала виду?  
— Но… но вы не были представлены… — проблеяла мисс Пуль в замешательстве.  
Рамси ее блеяние не интересовало. Он смотрел на Маргери.  
— Так представьте нас, Джейни, — улыбнулась та.  
— Лейтенант седьмого артиллеристского полка Рамси Болтон, сын генерала Болтона, недавно приставлен к награде Военным крестом за храбрость в бою…  
Было что-то издевательское и вместе с тем закономерное в том, что они знакомились вот уже в третий раз.  
— Мисс Маргери Тирелл, дочь лорда Тирелла.  
— Очень приятно, — продемонстрировал Рамси хорошие манеры.  
— Лейтенант Болтон, один из моих братьев, Лорас, тоже служил в седьмом полку и очень хорошо отзывается о вас.  
Маргери протянула ему руку. Ноздри Рамси жадно расширились, когда он наклонился, чтобы ее поцеловать. Утонченная сладость южных цветов и пробивающийся сквозь нее запах самой Маргери.  
— Как он?  
— Идет на поправку после ранения.  
Краем глаза Рамси увидел какого-то юнца, направляющегося к Маргери с явным намерением ее пригласить, поэтому, не тратя больше лишних слов и не выпуская ее руки, потянул танцевать. Мисс Пуль осталось только удивленным взглядом проводить практически убегающую от нее под напором Рамси Маргери.  
Танцевал Рамси, мягко говоря, хреново и за пару минут, пока вальсировал лисичку через зал в направлении полутемной ниши с колоннами, умудрился раза три наступить ей на ноги. Маргери уворачивалась как могла, но учитывая, что далеко от себя Рамси ей отстраниться не позволял, даже с ее гибкостью, это было нелегко.  
— Здесь очень душно, лейтенант. Кажется, мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом.  
Едва они остановились в нише, Маргери сделала шаг прочь от него, но Рамси тут же компенсировал его своим.  
— Не веди себя так со мной на людях, — шепотом прошипела лисичка. — Ты меня компроментируешь.  
— Я тебя компро… что?  
— Ты портишь мне репутацию.  
— Чем?  
— Господи, Рамси! Тем, как смотришь на меня, тем, что утащил меня в темный угол. У них у всех здесь вместо глаз цейсовские монокли. А уж особенно у моей бабушки.  
— Ладно, понял. Где мы можем поговорить без цейсовских моноклей?  
Маргери вздохнула.  
— Они здесь повсюду. И нам не о чем говорить.  
— Это тебе так кажется. Мне есть, что сказать.  
Лисичка смотрела на него снизу вверх, от этого ее карие глаза казались особенно вызывающими и блестящими в полумраке… как тогда, ночью в палатке.  
— Твоя спальня… Которая дверь? — Как бы ни были прекрасны глаза Маргери, Рамси интересовали не только они и не только возможность просто любоваться ими.  
— Что?! — возмутилась было лисичка нахальством, но, видимо, тут же поняла, что иначе от Рамси сейчас не избавиться. — Третья дверь справа от лестницы.  
— Отлично. Сделай вид, что у тебя разболелась голова.  
И раньше, чем Маргери успела отреагировать, Рамси приняв самый равнодушный вид из довольных, прогулочным шагом двинулся прочь вдоль ряда колонн, заложив руки за спину.

Третья дверь справа… Рамси на мгновенье остановился перед тем, как повернуть ручку. Хотя он не стучал, внутри его ждали.  
Маргери стояла у двери все так же одетая в черное вечернее платье.  
— И о чем же вы хотели со мной говорить, лейтенант Болтон?  
В этот раз, произнося его звание и фамилию, она голосом выделила слово «Болтон», давая понять, что заметила перемену имени.  
— О том, что я теперь наследник лорда.  
— Поздравляю.  
Маргери отошла от закрытой двери и, повернувшись к Рамси вполоборота, встала у камина.  
— Говорят, лорд Болтон собирается снова вступить в брак.  
— Да, но я старший. А он — старый.  
— Лорд Болтон не так уж и стар. И полон сил для своего возраста.  
— А я — не утонченный аристократический идиот, чтобы по жизни рассчитывать только на папашино лордство.  
— На что еще вы рассчитываете? Каковы ваши планы на будущее, лейтенант Болтон?  
— Во-первых, я собираюсь демобилизоваться в ближайшее время. А во-вторых, хочу на тебе жениться.  
Маргери повернулась к нему лицом.  
— Что?  
— Ты слышала.  
Это было грубо, Рамси понимал, но если она сейчас начнет его отчитывать за не по этикету сделанное предложение — к черту все! Она не начала. Чуть наклонив голову набок, Маргери смотрела на него, и Рамси казалось, что он просто физически ощущает, как крутятся шестеренки в ее мозгу, оценивая плюсы и минусы такого замужества. И хорошо, значит, плюсов больше чем один очевидный — постель.  
— Рамси, если ты будешь свои желания предъявлять мне в виде ультиматумов, ничего не выйдет, — Маргери наконец отбросила вежливо-отстраненный тон и официальное обращение. — Мы должны слушать и слышать друг друга. В браке это важно.  
— Я тебя спросил.  
— Так это был вопрос, — Маргери подняла одну из своих красивых бровей.  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, я тебя услышала. Мне нужно подумать.  
Она выставляет его, и постель ему сегодня не обломится. Маргери в самом деле так надо подумать, или это просто месть за прошлый раз, когда она не могла его послать подальше из-за брата? Рамси всматривался в лисичку и не мог понять. То ли у нее убийственное самообладание, то ли ему нетерпение не дает сосредоточиться.  
— Сколько?  
Тут Маргери сдержала улыбку, сомнений быть не могло — ямочки заиграли на щеках. Значит, все же она не злится.  
— Сколько нужно. Когда решу, я дам тебе знать.  
— Если что, моя комната последняя слева по коридору, — Рамси сказал это, не только чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним, но и чтобы она услышала — бесконечно ждать он не будет. Послезавтра все разъезжаются, вот до послезавтра у нее и есть время. Пусть думает.

Быстрый и легкий стук в дверь раздался несколькими часами позже. Не будь Рамси слишком возбужден, чтобы спать — мог и не услышать. Но он ждал, поэтому открыл почти мгновенно. Лисичка сделала шаг на порог и вдруг остановилась, словно забыв, что даже ночью здесь тысячи глаз и моноклей. Остановилась, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку и глядя на Рамси внимательно и ожидающе. Она приняла решение и теперь ждала, чтобы он подтвердил свое. Рамси взял ее руку, поднес к губам и поцеловал. Отныне она — его жена, его леди.  
Маргери скользнула в комнату, свободной рукой нащупывая и прикрывая дверь, а Рамси сжал руки вокруг тонкой талии, сминая шелка ее ночной сорочки и пеньюара.

— Представляешь, моя бабушка так отбила жениха у сестры — пришла к нему ночью, а утром он уже не захотел ни на ком другом жениться, — нарушив ночную тишину, пару часов спустя вдруг сказала Маргери.  
— Я и сейчас не хочу, — разомлевший и довольный, как царь зверей после охоты, Рамси ответил, что чувствовал. — И у тебя нет сестры.  
Маргери рассмеялась, и он не только услышал, но и ощутил это плечом, на котором лежала ее голова.  
— А если бы была?  
— Ну разве что, если близняшка.

— Идем, бабушка хочет с тобой познакомиться.  
Недаром говорят: хочешь увидеть, как твоя невеста будет выглядеть лет через двадцать — посмотри на ее мать. Рамси же представился шанс увидеть, как Маргери будет выглядеть на седьмом десятке. У ее бабки были такие же живые карие глаза мелкой, опасной хищницы, только кожа их окружала морщинистая. Такой же маленький ровный нос, только носо-губные складки намного глубже. И лишь по-стариковски впалые, морщинистые щеки и смятые возрастом узкие, бледные губы, совсем не напоминали аппетитный розовый рот и персиковые, с ямочками щечки внучки. В целом, даже сквозь возраст было видно — Маргери пошла в бабку, почти ее точная копия.  
— Бабушка, позволь представить тебе, это лейтенант Рамси Болтон, они с Лорасом вместе служили в седьмом полку.  
— Садитесь поближе, молодой человек, уважьте старуху, я туговата на ухо, — леди Тирелл похлопала по скамейке рядом с собой. — А ты, Маргери, пойди прогуляйся, сегодня прекрасная погода и здесь чудесные виды.  
Маргери, которую отсылали прочь так явно, подчинилась, напоследок оглянувшись, перед тем как зашагать к группе молодежи, игравшей в крикет.  
Старуха, сидя, развернулась в сторону Рамси и оценивающе, в упор оглядела его через монокль, от носков сапог до по-военному коротких волос на голове, а потом, опустив монокль, скрестила свой взгляд с его.  
— Видите ли, лейтенант Болтон, я люблю своих внуков и хочу, чтоб они были счастливы. Маргери особенно. Вы способны сделать ее счастливой?  
Черт побери, у Рамси не было ответа на этот вопрос. Он ожидал минут пятнадцать вводных расспросов о природе, погоде и родословной, но старуха перешла сразу к сути. Поэтому Рамси сказал честно:  
— По сравнению с пьющим карлой и гомиком, думаю, да.  
Бабка Тирелл посмотрела на него колючим, острым взглядом и рассмеялась.  
— Лично я никогда не считала отсутствие манер существенным недостатком, но в английском обществе они ценятся. Вы обучаемы?  
— Только тому, что мне нужно и интересно, — ответил Рамси. Бабкина прямота ему понравилась, а разговор потихоньку начал веселить.  
— Вы выбрали Маргери, и если Маргери выберет вас, я хочу быть уверена, что интересы дома Тирелл вы будете блюсти как свои собственные.  
— Я Болтон, — сказал Рамси, и слова отозвались у него внутри. — На первом месте у меня свои интересы.  
Наверное, сказать надо было другое. Но Рамси не хотел изображать из себя. Как и подчеркивать очевидное: если Маргери станет его женой, он неизбежно будет заботиться о ее благополучии — затаившая обиду лисица способна на многое.  
— Я не имела в виду, что вам нужно отказаться от своих интересов, я сказала «блюсти интересы Тиреллов КАК свои собственные». Дело в том, лейтенант Болтон, что мой сын глуп. Я достаточно стара и непредвзята, чтобы открыто это констатировать. Внуки неглупы, нет, но житейская мудрость и смекалка, боюсь, достались одной Маргери. Я не хочу, чтобы она в одиночку тащила на себе груз под названием «благополучие дома Тирелл», я слишком хорошо знаю, каково это, на собственном опыте. Маргери нужен умный и сильный мужчина, на которого можно опереться. Мужчина, который в критической ситуации не пойдет вешаться, соберется и найдет лучший выход. — Старуха внимательно и испытывающе всмотрелась Рамси в лицо. — Мне кажется, она видит его в вас, и я готова довериться ее выбору.  
Ему достанется Маргери и маленькая тележка ее родственников. Такова цена, не хочешь — не бери, именно это недвусмысленно сейчас озвучила ее бабка. Что ж, по рукам.  
— Я обязуюсь блюсти интересы Маргери. Она Тирелл и лучше знает, как будет лучше для Тиреллов.  
Старуха тихо, довольно улыбнулась уголками губ и кивнула.  
— В таком случае, лейтенант Болтон, позовите сюда мою внучку, нам есть что сообщить ей.  
Долго искать Маргери ему не пришлось. Лисичка, увидев, что он шагает к ней, сама поспешила навстречу.  
— Ну что? — шепнула она, беря его под руку.  
Рамси понравилось это ощущение — рука Маргери на внутренней стороне локтя, их соприкасающиеся плечи. Даже внимательный взгляд ее бабки со скамейки и взгляды светских сплетниц, которые он ощущал затылком, не портили этого ощущения.

— Ваш отец, думаю, будет рад этому браку. А вот Мейс нет, поэтому его мы поставим перед фактом свершившейся церемонии. Время сейчас, уж простите мой стариковский цинизм, самое удобное. В Гретна-Грин ехать, чтобы обвенчаться, вам не придется, война все ускорила и упростила. К тому же, так и пересуды улягутся быстрее — скоропалительность женитьбы свяжут с обидой Маргери на Робба Старка, и даже найдут в этом что-то романтическое, — старуха усмехнулась. — Так что действуйте, молодые люди, пока горячо.  
— Спасибо, бабушка, — улыбающаяся лисичка прильнула к бабке и поцеловала в щеку.  
— Венчание надо устроить в Дредфорд-холле. Это подтвердит статус лейтенанта Болтона, а чтобы придать церемонии более официальный и семейный характер присутствовать со стороны невесты может ее бабушка.

Рамси долго думал, как известить лорда Болтона о своей женитьбе. Он не хотел, чтобы это выглядело так, будто он просит разрешения. Но в то же время провести свадебную церемонию в Дредфорт-холле без согласия его владельца… Результатом раздумий стала короткая телеграмма, ушедшая в армейский штаб на Сомме: «женюсь маргери тирелл дредфорде две недели тчк запросил продление отпуска тчк». Ответ пришел через сутки и был еще более лаконичен: «буду тчк».

— Маргери, согласна ли ты взять в мужья Рамси, быть с ним в горе и в радости, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и здравии, пока смерть не разлучит вас?  
— Согласна.  
Лисичка ловкими пальчиками надела Рамси на безымянный палец кольцо. На ее обтянутом кружевной перчаткой пальце обручальное кольцо уже поблескивало.  
— Объявляю вас мужем и женой. Можете поцеловать супругу, — завершая церемонию, произнес священник.  
В первом ряду церковных скамеек довольно улыбнулась бабушка Тирелл. Даже у сидевшего рядом с ней лорда Русе слегка приподнялись уголки губ. Вонючка нетерпеливо приподнял попу с мраморной плиты пола, готовясь облаять молодоженов. Рамси потянулся к приподнимающей фату Маргери…  
— Папа, я жив! — раздался крик от входа.  
Все головы синхронно повернулись к церковному порогу, где в ореоле слепящего солнечного света темным худым силуэтом, опирающимся на костыль, стоял Домерик Болтон.


End file.
